


White Queen, Red Lingerie

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia surprises Will on Christmas night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Queen, Red Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Takes place sometime after the end of the series, with general series spoilers. Written for round 2 challenge 16 'stuff my stocking' (for jungle_ride) at lands-of-magic on LJ.

“Man, I’m exhausted” said Will, throwing himself down on the bed in the royal bedroom. “I don’t know how you did it Ana, but you managed to turn Christmas from a non-existent holiday into the most beloved day of the year in Wonderland.”

“Well, I did have a _little_ help from Alice” admitted the White Queen, sitting down in front of her vanity. “But it wasn’t easy.” Catching sight of her husband in the mirror, she noticed he was starting to fall asleep in full royal regalia. “Will!”

“Huh?” The White King sat up with a start.

“You better not be going to sleep yet. We haven’t had a chance to celebrate properly” said Anastasia.

“What are you talking about? We’ve been celebrating all day” said Will.

“I _mean_ , we haven’t had a chance to celebrate _alone_. Just the two of us” said Anastasia.

“Oh. _Oh_ ” said Will, suddenly getting what his wife had in mind.

Standing up from her vanity, the White Queen began to unzip her gown. “I had Rabbit dig me a portal to Storybrooke a few weeks back. I noticed since you spent time there, you’d acquired a taste for the local way of dressing.”

This caused Will to sit up straighter. Anastasia had never dressed in anything but clothes from the Enchanted Forest or Wonderland before, except for when they went to visit Alice and had to blend in.

“While I was in one of the shops, one of the local girls—she had dark hair with red streaks; it was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of funny things, living in Wonderland—anyway, one of the local girls helped me pick this out. What do you think?” asked Anastasia, allowing her gown to fall to the floor.

Will was speechless. Anastasia—who always wore layers of skirts and a corset—had spent the day wearing nothing underneath her gown save for a lacy red bra with a pair of matching red underwear.

“I supposed white would have been more appropriate, given my new title, but red is so much more _festive_ , don’t you think? And just because I’m the White Queen now doesn’t mean I have to give up all things red, does it?” said Anastasia.

“No…no, of course not. Bugger anyone who says otherwise!” said Will, getting excited.

“So, I take it you like it?” asked Anastasia coyly.

“Get over here and let me show you how much I like it.”

That night, it was a very Merry Christmas for both the White King and the White Queen.


End file.
